The New Queen
by Hopeless Romantic7
Summary: Janelle and Daemon have had their first child and their seems normal (well, normal for them) but a new power appears, one like has never existed before. *Chapter 3 and Author's Note added.*
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Lucivar Yaslana, Ebon-grey Jeweled Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih and Daemon Sadi, the Sadist, a Black Jeweled Warlord prince, two of the most feared men in the history of the Blood stood side by side in SaDiablo hall. Most men, even most women, would get as far away as possible from even one of them, with both of them – it would mean certain death to cross them, but the little boy now standing in front of them didn't seem to care. Indeed, the boy had good reason not to fear these men, Papa and uncle Daemon would never hurt him, well at least not too bad.  
  
"What do you mean we're too late?" Lucivar asked his son. The boy only squirmed a little.   
  
"Daemonar," said Daemon as he kneeled down to the boy's eye level, "what do you mean when you say that your papa and I are too late?"  
  
"Aunt Jaenelle came and got Mama because she said she needed her so Mama told me to go back to my room since she had to go with Ant Jaenelle for a while but that she'd be back so I waited for her and then she came back to get me and said I could see the new baby and said that you were both too late." The boy stood nervously at the end of his narrative, especially since his Uncle Daemon's face went to pale when he told the about the baby.  
  
"Baby?" Daemon said quietly to himself after he regained the use of his voice.  
  
Lucivar hauled his brother to his feet, "Daemonar, show us where Aunt Jaenelle is."  
  
As the boy led them through the halls, Daemon spoke to his brother under his breath." We just had to out today didn't we? I said I didn't want to go with the baby being so close but now I completely missed the birth of my first child because I was out all over the Realm with you! If it hadn't been for the rings we wouldn't have known it was happening!"  
  
"We got back as quick as we could didn't we?" Lucivar shot back. "Look, don't blame me. Marian and Jaenelle teamed up on me and told me to get you out for once. How was I to know that they only wanted us gone so we wouldn't fuss during the birth? She's my sister, I would have liked to have been here as well!"  
  
Daemonar had stopped at a door and waited for the two men to stop arguing. "Aunt Jaenelle is in here, and I think Mama is with her."  
  
Daemon froze for a moment before rushing into the room. Just inside the door he stopped, too much in awe to continue. There in the bed lay Jaenelle, tired but more beautiful than ever in his eyes because in her arms was cradled their first child. Lucivar came through the door and gave his brother a little push forward. Daemon shook his head a bit and slowly walked to his wife and child. Seeing him approach, Jaenelle smile at him, "would you like to hold your son?" she asked when Daemon stood near the bed.  
  
"My son…" Daemon said to himself while he gathered the infant in his arms and sat down on the edge of the bed. All of the boy's features seemed to be mixtures of those of his parents. Black and gold hair combined into a deep brown, the dark skin of the long lived races darkened the tone of the short lived ones, and the gold and blue eyes combined into a rich green. A huge smile spread across his face and he leaned over, careful of the baby, and gently kissed his Jaenelle. "What should we name him?" he asked, once again looking at the child.  
  
"I was thinking about that while I was waiting for you," Jaenelle replied, a sad look came over her face and eyes. "I think we should name him Morton, as a rememberance."  
  
"Morton," Daemon listened to the name as he said it and remembered the young man he had known with that name and nodded. "As a reminder." 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
"What do you mean we're late?" Lucivar Yaslana asked his son who was standing before him. The young man looked from his father to his uncle Daemon before speaking.  
  
"Lady Kristin is already in your study Uncle," Daemonar replied, "Morton is with her, keeping her company."  
  
Daemon sighed slightly. After his father had gone to work with Geoffrey in the Keep's library, Daemon had become the Warlord Prince of Hallaway. He didn't have trouble meeting and working with the Queens who ruled in the area, but Lady Kristin brought back sad memories. After Sylvia, the Last Queen and a friend to his wife and father, had died Kristin had taken over. Although her successor was doing well, Daemon still missed Sylvia. "Thank you Deamonar. I shall go there immediately." Heading down the hallway, Daemon came to the room that had been his father's study at one time, and was now his. Taking a breath to calm himself, he opened the door and walked in. He noted with pride that his son had thought to hide his Grey Jewel in front of Lady Kristin, who wore the less powerful Green. Upon noticing his father enter the room, Morton stood.  
  
"Although it has been a pleasure speaking with you, Lady Kristin, my Father is here now and you can take care of you business with him." Morton bowed to the Lady and to his father and was preparing to leave when the other man motioned for him to stay.  
  
Daemon walked into the room and outstretched his hands in the proper greeting with a comforting smile. He motioned for her to sit once again and sat behind his desk. "What can I do for you, Lady Kristin?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, she began. "Not long ago I was informed that there was a girl who lived on the edge of town who apparently has some extraordinary healing powers. According to reports I've heard, she is also abnormally good with animals and shows signs of being a natural Black Widow. I'm very concerned about her because she also apparently has no family. I feel that is she is a Healer and a Black Widow, that she should be properly trained in Craft and in those particular ones especially. I know that you, your wife and your son are all Black Widows and I thought that maybe you would know of someone who would be willing to teach her."  
  
Daemon exchanged a look with his son before steepling his fingers and resting the long, black fingernails against his chin. "Does the girl wear Jewels, Lady?"  
  
"Not that I know of, Prince."  
  
Daemon thought for another long moment before continuing, "My wife has been complaining lately of being bored, perhaps a student is just what she needs to occupy her time. I will speak to her and let you know what she says and when to bring the girl here if she agrees."  
  
Lady Kristin appeared a bit flustered. "Bring her here, Prince Sadi?"  
  
"Yes. If the girl is to be taught properly and she has already missed some of that training she should be near her teacher and her teacher's influence. Besides, you said the girl has no family and does well with animals. There are many people here who will care for her and animals to keep her company."  
  
"Thank you, Prince Sadi, I'm glad I came to you for help." Lady Kristin rose from her seat. "I shall return home and await you answer."   
  
Both Daemon and Morton rose and saw her to the door, where Beale was standing. "Beale will see you out, thank you for you visit Lady, and your trust."  
  
She smiled in return, "Thank you also." Beale led her away and when they were out of sight the two men returned to the study.  
  
"What are you going to do, Father?" Morton asked as he watched his father poor himself a large glass of brandy.  
  
"First I'm going to drink this to try to calm myself," Daemon drank the brandy down quickly. "And now I'm going to go tell your mother that she has a new student."  
  
"Tell her?"  
  
"Yes son, tell her."  
  
"Then, may the Darkness protect you Father."  
  
"Thank you Morton, I have a feeling that I'll need it." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Standing in the doorway to Jaenelle's sitting room, Daemon watched silently as his wife read the tangled   
  
web she had created. As a Black Widow himself, Daemon knew the importance of concentration while   
  
reading a web. A loss of concentration could mean a slip into the Twisted Kingdom, a place he knew all to   
  
well.   
  
As he watched his wife there was a bit of sorrow in Daemon's heart. She was over fifty now, the gray now   
  
showing at her temples and wrinkles appearing on her face. Jaenelle was not one of the long-lived races, he   
  
knew that she would age before him, that she might die before he began to really even look old. He had   
  
known all this, but it made seeing it no easier. He still loved her as much as he ever had, he would still   
  
willingly give his life to save hers, but it was hard to see the one he loved so much, the mother of is son,   
  
grow old.  
  
After a few moments, Jaenelle looked up, and after her eyes refocused to the real world, not the one of   
  
dreams and visions that she had just be in, she smiled at her husband. Standing, she walked to him and   
  
kissed his lips. "Hello Daemon."  
  
Daemon could only smile back at her for a bit while he wrapped his arms around her. "Hello Jaenelle," he   
  
mumrmered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. Pulling back a bit, he looked into her eyes. "Lady   
  
Kristin came to see me today."  
  
Jaenelle pulled back and went to sit in a nearby chair. "I knew that she was coming to see you. Is anything   
  
wrong?"  
  
Sitting beside his wife, Daemon took one of her hands in his. "She said that a girl had come to her   
  
attention, one that needed training in Craft." He paused for a moment, "I want you to train her Jaenelle."  
  
She stood and went back to her web. "I've seen things here I don't understand. I new struggle, a new   
  
solution. A new enemy, a new friend. I don't understand it, but there are times when the Darkness does not   
  
wish us to understand, not until we are ready." She turned and Witch looked at Daemon through sapphire   
  
eyes. "I will teach her. She will bring answers." 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Jaenelle, Daemon, and Morton all stood at the door to SaDiablo Hall along with   
  
Beale. The past few days had been bustling with activity; today the girl was to   
  
come. The Hall was freshly cleaned from top to bottom (care of Helene) and one   
  
of the other sleeping chambers redecorated. No one was quite sure of the age or   
  
tastes of this new inhabitant, so it was left simple, and could easily be   
  
changed. They had been informed not long ago that the Craft powered carriage   
  
that was to bring Lady Kristin and the girl had turned up onto the drive, so   
  
they should not have long to wait. Indeed, they did not as a knock was heard at   
  
the door. Although it seemed impossible to the regular inhabitants and guests   
  
of the Hall, Beale straightened up even more than usual before opening the large   
  
front door. Before the assembled family appeared Lady Kistin and the girl she   
  
had brought with her.  
  
The "girl" appeared to be more of a young woman, about Morton's age, or slightly   
  
younger, but it was not her age that baffled those of the Hall, it was her   
  
appearance. Jaenelle had grown up playing with 'cildru dyathe', Daemon had seen   
  
the demon dead before they had sacrificed themselves all those years ago, and   
  
Morton had known all of the species in Kaeller, bue she was unlike anything they   
  
had ever seen.   
  
Her hair was pure white and fell down her back in gentle waves. Her pale skin   
  
set off soft grey eyes as well as equally soft pink lips. Although her skin was   
  
pale, it was not sickly; somehow she looked as though she belonged that way.   
  
After a moment, Jaenelle stepped forward and extended her hands in the proper   
  
greeting. "Hello Sister, I am Jaenelle Angilline, and I am to be your teacher.   
  
This is my husband, Prince Daemon Sadi and our son, Morton. We welcome you to   
  
our home."  
  
At Jaenelle's words the girl visibly calmed. Properly returning the greeting a   
  
small smile appeared on the full lips. "Thank you Sister, for your welcome. I   
  
am Ursa." 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I would first like to thank everyone who has reveiwed this story so far. It is   
  
truly your comments that keep   
  
me slaving over my keyboard. I also want to appoligize for the irregulaity of   
  
my posting. I had been away   
  
at college when I started this story and using my own computer but, now that I   
  
am home I am using my   
  
mother's which doesn't have the same security settings. The first chapter was   
  
actually posted by a friend of   
  
mine. Anyway, because of life's little bumps, I'm never sure when I will have   
  
the chance to sit and bang out   
  
the next chapter. At some point I should really figure out what's happening in   
  
the rest of the story instead of   
  
just writing by the seat of my pants, but why change what works? To conclude,   
  
thank you all once again for   
  
reading this and letting me know how much you enjoy it. I will stop writing   
  
when ever I finish the story, or   
  
if I stop getting comments, which ever comes first.   
  
Thank you, and happy reading!  
  
Hopeless Romantic 


	6. Chapter Four

Saetan SaDiablo jerked into sudden alertness. He had been resting a bit after a   
  
particularly difficult scholar had held him for hours. It was times like these when he   
  
almost wished he still ruled Hell instead of working in the Keep's Library, almost.   
  
Standing, he paced his room at the Keep, trying to understand the feeling that had   
  
disturbed him. It was obvious that he was in no danger, and a quick check of Jaenelle's   
  
Ring of Honor, which he still wore, told him that nothing was wrong with her. So where   
  
then was this feeling coming from?  
  
Sitting back down he steepled his fingers, the long black nails resting against his chin.   
  
Turning inward he tried to understand it. Welcome and warning were entwined so deeply   
  
it was difficult to tell them apart. But what..?  
  
Rising to his feet again, Saetan called in his traveling cloak. It was the Hall. He had   
  
nearly forgotten that he had such a close connection to the building. Stepping outside he   
  
caught the Black Wind with the most direct root. As he rode he continued to think.   
  
Today was the day Jaenelle's new student was to arrive. The welcoming he could   
  
understand. Dropping from the Wind he walked to the front door of the Hall and   
  
knocked. As he waited for Beale to open the door there was one question for which he   
  
could still not think of an answer. What kind of student would make the Hall call out a   
  
warning to him? 


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: Once again I apologize for the long wait. Live has come in the way of   
  
my writing once again. Anyway, for those of you who want to know when this story is   
  
updated, send your email address to: hplsromantic83@yahoo.com and let me know. I   
  
will notify you when I add a new chapter. 


End file.
